The Tall Man
|-|1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= The Tall Man, original name Dr. Jebediah Morningside, is the main antagonist of all five Phantasm movies. He also appeared as a playable character in the video game, Terrordrome. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Slenderman VS The Tall Man (Completed) * Tallman Vs Waluigi Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street) * Pennywise (It) * Pinhead (Hellraiser) * Tall Jake (Malice) * The Tall Man (movie of the same name) *Herbert West (Re-Animator) History Once upon a time, Doctor Jebediah Morningside was a mortician and medic for the Union Army during the American Civil War. Over time, Morningside wanted to discover the secret of life and death. Having perfected a machine that would take him to the realm of the dead, Jebediah stepped through the gateway. But when he came back in the 20th century, the friendly, caring doctor Morningside was gone, and all that was left was The Tall Man, who seeked to conquer the world by building up an army of zombies, and has been terrorizing the world ever since. Death Battle Info Background *Real name: Jebediah Morningside *Alias: The Tall Man *Height: Unknown, but tall *Weight: Unknown *Occupation: Mortician, Medic *Has a doctorate *“Old Man” Powers, Weaponry and Vehicles *Telekinesis *Shapeshifting **Can turn into other people – usually women in order to trick victims *Space-Time Manipulation (through Space-Gates) *Necromancy *Telepathy and Mind Control *Size Shifting and Control *Severed body parts and chunks turn into swarms of hostile insects *Paralyzing others *Sentinel Spheres **Metallic, flying spheres that contain and conceal various weapons and gadgets ***Examples include blades, saws, bombs, mines, circular saws, firearms, lasers, rockets, missiles, drills, sawblades, hammers and many, many more **Can stun enemies and drain their blood *An army of undead soldiers *A hearse *A giant probe Feats *Discovered the realm of the dead *Warped the space-time continuum *Came very close to conquering the planet, time and time again *Never got caught for his crimes of removing corpses from graves *Slaughtered the full population of dozens of towns *Created various dimensions *Created himself a massive army of zombie soldiers *Tanked gasoline explosions that blew up entire buildings *Came back from death multiple times *In the video game, Terrordrome, he fights Freddy Krueger, Ghostface, Chucky, Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees, Ash, Leatherface, Pinhead, Matt Cordell, Candyman, Herbert West and Pumpkinhead. Weaknesses *Has an aversion to cold *Can easily be immobilized by high pitches of sounds *Lacks useful regeneration of any kind **Takes days to truly regenerate his limbs *Powers are limited *Little fighting experience by himself; usually has his spheres or zombies do all the work *Was defeated by normal humans with basic weaponry *Came from the weirdest, most confusing, mindf*cking horror movie ever Gallery Download (4)-0.jpg|The Tall Man's poster in Terrordrome. The Tall Man.jpg Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Horror Movie Combatatants Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Old Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Supervillains Category:Technology users Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Terrordrome Combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains